Dead island
by ToughLove726
Summary: The island of Banoi is a lush, tropical paradise. Until it gets overrun by flesh-eating zombies. Now the survivors of the infection must band together to survive, and lives will be lost. "I never wanted to come to this stupid island anyway!" AU, slightly OOC.
1. Welcome to Banoi

Claire's POV

I boarded the plane, I was going to an island, Banoi. My father, Noah, thought I needed a vacation. And, although I'll never admit it, I agree. I was working at the hospital as an intern constantly. I'm going to college to be a nurse, I've always wanted to help people.

I had to sit next to some obnoxious guy who keeps on making sex jokes at me. "Hey baby, you wanna join the mile high club?" He asked, trailing his hand up my thigh. "Fuck off." I said.

That shut him up.

We landed in Forks, Washington. I got off the plane, and two hours later, I was on the first flight to Banoi.

This time I sat next to a Japanese man, his name was Hiro. He talked for awhile, but eventually, he fell asleep. Laying my head back, I did the same. I dreamed of relaxation and suntanning.

Little did I know, what was coming next would be nothing but a nightmare.

* * *

Elle's POV

I boarded the plane to someplace named Forks. Some little town in Washington, I bet nothing interesting ever happen's there.

Daddy said I needed a vacation, but honestly, I think he just wanted me to leave. I work at his company, Bishop's, we make gold and sell it. But I'm not very good at it, one time, I accedintily made silver, Daddy still doesn't know how I did it. So he's sending me to some island named Banoi.

That's the great thing about Daddy owning his own company, we're loaded.

We live in Phoenix, Arizona. I sat next to some girl named Bella, she whined about having to move to this Forks place. I don't blame her, I bet her life is going to be so uninteresting.

Poor girl.

The plane landed in Forks, I got off, and one hour later, I was on the plane to Banoi.

This time, I sat next to a guy named Gabriel. All he did was talk about watches. A few rows infront of us, I saw a Japanese man talking excitedly to a pretty blonde girl. I wish I was lucky enough to be in her place, I had to listen to watch maker of the fucking south. By the end of the ride I'm going to know how to build a watch from fucking scratch.

He finally fell asleep, as did most other people. Looking out the window I saw Banoi in the distance. It looked so beautiful.

Little did I know, there was nothing beautiful about that island.

* * *

Peter's POV

I boarded the plain to Forks, Washington. I sat next to an older women who kept complaining about her arthritis acting up. I felt for her, Forks was a very rainy town, and for some strange reason, arthritis always gets worse in the rain.

I got off the plane and sat at the airport for about two hours, before boarding a plane to Banoi.

I'm a nurse, and some people from the hospital thought I deserved a vacation. So they all got together and bought me an all expense free trip to an island named Banoi.

Its not that I didn't epricate it, I did. But I could be helping people. That's why they thought I needed a vacation, they think I'm to obsessed with work.

That's crazy, right?

This time, I sat next to a New York City cop, Matt Parkman. I'm from New York too, we laughed at the coincidence. He fell asleep, but I set up. Although I didn't want this trip, I was looking forward to relaxing.

Little did I know, there was nothing to look forward to.

* * *

Tracy's POV

I sat at the hotel. Today had been pretty boring in Banoi.

See, I work at the hotel in Banoi. I'm the supervisor, but hardly anyone had come in today. So I decided to go up to the roof and smoke a cigarette. Lighting one up, I took a draw. Looking up at the sky, I saw another strange occurrence for sky was cloudy, almost like a storm was brewing.

The islanders believe when it storms in Banoi that it means something terrible is going to happen. It's just superstition, these islanders have so many legends that I don't know how they keep up with all of them. But, although I'm not superstitious, I couldn't help the strange feeling that, this time, they were right.

Little did I know, they were very right.

* * *

Third person's POV

Banoi was quiet that evening. A storm began, an extremely rare occurrence for Banoi. But this storm raged worse than any storm had in decades.

The island elders looked fearful, "Something is coming." One elder said, looking calm. But in his eyes fear was raging almost as deeply as the storm. The storm ended, and they looked relieved.

Little did they know, that storm was the beggining of something terrifying.

* * *

**Well, I'm now terrified myself. Lol. I hope you liked it, I'm just trying something a little different. I know right now it might seem a little humorous, but this is no humor story. However, there will be a few jokes and some sarcasm. The only thing that this has incommon with dead island is the Island name. The heroes characters don't have ability's in this story. Also, I made a reference to twilight! Lol. But really, I've freaked myself out. O.o. Disclaimer: I do not own heroes or any of its characters. I also don't own dead island or twilight, I just couldn't help myself lol. Here are the characters ages.**

**Claire Bennet- 20 years old**

**Elle Bishop-21 years old**

**Peter Petrelli-25 years old**

**Tracy Strauss-26 years old**

**Matt Parkman-33 years old**

**Hiro Nakamura-23 years old**

**Gabriel Grey-28 years old**

**Ando Masashi-23 years old**

**There you have it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Eclipse

Claire's POV

I awoke to a dinging sound, the seatbelt alert. We must be landing, so I put my seatbelt on.

My ears popped as we went down, I sucked on a mint to help unpop them.

We landed in the Banoi airport, getting off the plane, I carried my luggage to the airport exit. I took a map out, and found The hotel resort I was staying at. I found it, it's not to far from here, so I'll just walk.

As I walked I took in the sights. Banoi is a beautiful place, but it looks like it stormed last. I read online that storms were a rare occurrence for Banoi, and when it does storm, the islanders think something terrible is going to happen.

The islanders also think that the island is magical, and it knows when something bad is going to happen. Banoi is so far away from everything, that it barely has any connection to the outside world. I pulled out my cell phone, no service.

Great.

I got the hotel, checking in. There's a party tonight to welcome all of the tourists, apperantly Banoi doesn't get many people from the outside world.

I got to my room, and set on my bed. I've got a couple of hours to kill, it's still pretty early. So I laid back down, going to sleep.

* * *

Elle's POV

I didn't get much sleep on the plane, I'm what you would call a nervous flyer. I put my seatbelt on as we landed, gripping the seat hard enough to rip it in half. And worst of all, the watchmaker is awake.

As we landed I jumped out of my Seat, grabbing my luggage and running out of the plane before he could start talking.

I got out of the airport, checking my map for the resort's location. "Hey!" I heard, turning around I almost fainted. It's the watchmaker. "Where are you staying?" He asked me, is he flirting? "Um, at a resort down the road." I answered, "That's where I'm staying!" He said, "We should hang out some time." He said enthusiastically, he started walking to the hotel, I waited a few minutes. He needs a head start if I'm never going to see him again.

I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a sweet guy. But I'm confused right now, I don't really know if I want a relationship. Plus, I can't handle the watch talk. The spark just isn't there, he's annoying.

I noticed that there had been a storm last night, that's strange for Banoi. Daddy said that it's always Sunny. I shrugged my shoulders.

I got the hotel, checking in. On the elevator I stood next to a tall blonde women, she said she was the supervisor, "Have you had a nice day in Banoi so far?" She asked, "Yeah, so far everything has been good." I said, "Well, I hope you'll come to the celebration tonight. It specifically for the tourists." She said, "Oh, yeah I'll come." I said, I have nothing else to do. "Great!" She said enthusiastically.

I got off the elevator, going straight to my room. I got inside, it was a nice room. Only the best for my daughter, daddy always says.

As I watched the sun rise, I got an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

* * *

Peter's POV

I got to my hotel room, going inside.

This must have cost the people at the hospital a fortune. I felt bad.

Apperantly, there's some kind of celebration tonight for all of the tourists to mingle. I think I'm gonna go, there's only a small group of tourists anyway.

I hopped in the shower, the sun just now rising.

* * *

Tracy's POV

I got up and started getting ready.

The celebration starts at 5:00 P.M, an hour before sunset. I have to be there with the tourists because I'm the hotel supervisor.

I sighed, this was never where I wanted to be. I wanted to be an author, but my book never got published. I needed money, so I moved to Banoi. I started working at the hotel as a maid, but then the owner came for a visit and saw me.

I spread my legs, I keep my job.

I sighed, and left to get everything prepared.

* * *

Third Person's POV

The celebration was starting, everyone had just arrived.

Claire, Elle, and Tracy were by the drink table discussing fashion tips. Peter, Matt, Hiro, and Ando talked about the football games that were coming on this Friday

As they discussed this, the moon was nearing the sun.

"Everyone, look!" Claire shouted, as everyone looked up, the sky darkened, and the sun was completely covered by the moon.

A solar eclipse.

Claire was in awe of the beauty, Elle began taking pictures, Peter looked up and smiled, but Tracy was unreadable.

_How is this happening, _She thought. In all of Banoi's years, there had never been a solar eclipse. There had never been an eclipse of any kind.

Well, there's a first time for every thing, She thought. it ended as fast as it came, and everyone returned to there origanal conversations.

* * *

The island elders looked at the sky. "First the storm, now an eclipse?" One said, looking terrified. "Something of a magnitude unimaginable is coming, and the island is trying to warn us." Another said.

That night, a piercing shriek sounded.

It would be the first of many.

* * *

**I really hope you guys like this, because its freakin me out! Lol. Peter and Claire aren't related in this story, just thought I should put that out there. The next chapter is when things start getting good. The infection is spread by a bite, so if your bitten its game over. When people start dying I will have a fatality chart in each chapter numbering the deaths. I hope you guys like this! Please fav/follow/review!**


	3. Outbreak

Claire's POV

The celebration just ended, and I think I'm drunk. I made my way back to the hotel, and stumbled back to my room.

Walking in, I locked the door. I may be drunk, but God knows who all is staying in this hotel. My father would kill me if he knew I slept with the door unlocked. As I fell asleep, I heard a ruckus outside my door.

Someone else must be drunk.

* * *

Elle's POV

I woke up with a massive hangover.

I reluctantly got up. I turned the tv on.

_No signal._

I groaned, I haven't even been at this hotel for two days and I'm already regretting it. I opened the windows up, I had a great view. But something was strange. There are people just stumbling around, I must not be the only one with a hangover. But these people look awful. There skin is pale, and it has a greenish color to it.

What are they eating?

I saw a girl walking around the corner, she looked okay. But as they saw her, they started chasing her. I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming, because when they caught her, they started devouring her.

I think I'm going to be sick.

What are those things? When they got done, they started stumbling again. And then the girl got back up.

How is she still alive?

But she didn't look human anymore, she looked like one of them. She started stumbling, just like them.

Terrified, I grabbed a kitchen knife, and crawled in the closet. All while sobbing.

* * *

Peter's POV

I woke up with a heavy hangover.

The tv was out, so I decided to go talk to whoever runs this hotel. But when I peeked my head out of the door I saw a filthy man devouring a women, I screamed. He looked up, and started running at me.

I ran back into my room, shutting the door and locking it. He ran straight into the door, beating and tearing at it.

If he keeps beating the door like that it won't hold five minutes. I looked for a weapon, I finally found an old golf club. I stood in front of the door, holding the golf club like a bat.

It busted through the door, and came right for me. I swung the golf club, hitting the man right in the forehead with a sickening crunch. He fell to the floor with a thud, twitching a few times, but then stopped moving all together.

I just killed a man.

* * *

Tracy's POV

I woke up with a hangover the size of New York.

I took a Tylenol, and drank a cup of coffee. The power's out. Stupid fucking hotel, the least they could do was put a backup generator in.

I went outside of my room, but it was still early in the morning, so the hallway was dark. I passed the room a few doors down from mine, but I heard something coming from inside. "Everything okay in there?" I asked, the sound stopped.

Was that crying?

The door opened slowly. The girl from the party last night stepped out. She ushered me in quickly, closing the door and locking it.

Does she have a knife?

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly, she said nothing, pointing to the window. I walked over and looked outside.

I almost threw up.

There were about three people devouring a man, the man tried fighting them off, but he was outnumbered. "Those things...they aren't human." The girl said, "No shit Sherlock!" I yelled, like I don't know that.

She scowled at me. What is her name? Belle, Ella...Elle! Her name is Elle. "Your Elle, right?" I asked, "Yeah, Elle Bishop, you?" She said, trying hard not to cry. "Tracy, Tracy Strauss" I said, not taking my eyes off those people. There was a knock on the door.

We froze.

I walked slowly to the door, "Who is it?!" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "It Peter Petrelli!" A man yelled from the other side, I quickly opened the door, letting him in, and shut it again when he ran in.

"Are you bitten?!" Elle asked, gripping the knife. "What do mean?" I asked before he could answer. "Those things, they bit a girl. And a few minutes later, she turned into one of...them." Elle said. That means it has to be an outbreak of some kind, "I haven't been bitten." He said assuredly.

Then we heard a piercing shriek.

* * *

Claire's POV

I had opened the door, but a women had thrown her self at me. She Tried to bite me, I tried to hold her off, but she's strong. I kept screaming for help, and finally the women was thrown off of me.

I looked up to find that Peter guy from last night beating the women's head in. The two other girls from last night were there to, Elle and Tracy. Tracy walked up to me, "Have you been bitten?!" She asked urgently, "No, I was able to hold her off. Why?" I asked, "Because, there's been some kind of outbreak, and it's making people act like wild animals. It's transmitted through a bite." Peter said, walking back to me.

"The hotel must be overrun with those things by now." Tracy said, "We need to call the police." Peter said, "How? None of our phone's work." Elle said, speaking up for the first time. "There's a phone in the main office, but it's on the first floor." Tracy said, We all grimaced.

"We need weapon's." I said, "There's a fire ax down the hall, and the janitor's closet might have some." Tracy said, "How many more hits can that golf club take?" I asked Peter, "None." He said, dropping it. "Would this work?" Elle said, handing Peter a kitchen knife. "For now." Peter said, taking the knife. "Okay, can you at least get us to the fire ax and janitor's closet?" I asked him quickly.

He contemplated, but finally answered, "Yeah, I think so." He said, examining the knife. "Then lead the way." I said, pointing toward the door. He walked over, unlocking it and peeking his head out. He gave us the okay, and we moved in a line, Me behind Peter, Elle behind me, and Tracy behind Elle.

We slowly moved through the hall, which was surprisingly empty. But when the fire ax and janitor's closet came into view, there were two of those things in front of them. Elle whimpered, and Tracy covered her mouth. But it was to late, we had been noticed. Those things ran at us tackling Peter. He was able to stab one in the eye, putting him down, but the other had him pinned.

I ran to the fire ax, taking it out of the case, and ran toward Peter. I made it there just before it bit into him, and swung the ax right into its head. There was a sickening squishy sound as the ax hit its brain, but it did the job and it stopped moving.

I think Elle's going to throw up.

Peter threw the thing off of him, getting up. "Thanks, now we're even." He said, winking at me. I nodded, and we all ran to the janitor's closet.

We walked out, I kept the fire ax, Peter had a wrench, Elle had a hammer, (Which we had to beg her to take.) and Tracy had a metal pipe. We slowly started maneuvering down the hall.

We made it to the elevator without accident, pressing the button, it opened. The lights inside of it flickered. It obviously wasn't safe to ride. "We can't ride in this." Peter said, "Thanks for stating the obvious." Elle said sarcastically, but her voice still shaking. "We'll have to take the stairs." Tracy said.

"We've been too lucky." I said, "I never wanted to come to this stupid island anyway!" Elle muttered while on the verge of tears. As we walked down the hall, four people turned the corner. We raised our weapons, ready to swing. But we were shocked when we saw Matt Parkman, Hiro Nakamura, Ando Masashi, and Gabriel Grey. They raised there weapons, but quickly lowered them when they saw it was us.

"What are you guys doing here? Are you bitten?" Matt asked, looking like he was going to faint. "No, we haven't been bitten. We're trying to make it to the only phone, but it's on the first floor." Peter said, "That's where we're headed." Matt said, "If it's on the first floor, we could use all of the help we can get." Matt nodded and we started heading for the stairs again.

I took stock of there weapons. Matt had a gun, pistol to be exact. Hiro and Ando both had katanas, and Gabriel had a metal bat. Where did Matt get a gun?

We made it to the stair's entrance. Peter paused, then swung the door open.

* * *

**woooooh! What a chapter! I think it's the longest I've ever written! So, what did you think? How is it so far? Review and tell me! I know it was mostly from Claire's POV, and Elle and Tracy didn't get to kick any ass, but that'll change next chapter. Elle is in a bad place right, which I think we all would be in this situation! Gabriel has always kinda just been a character to annoy Elle, so I don't see him going very far. But we'll see...**


	4. Blood on the sand

And he swung the door open.

Nothing happened.

"You think there are any walkers in there?" Matt asked, "What's a walker?" I asked, "You know, those things. When no ones around, all they do is just stumble and walk around." Matt said, as if stating the obvious. "Why don't we just call them zombies? That's what they are." Elle muttered, "No way, to creepy." Matt shuddered.

"And calling them walkers isn't?" I briefly heard Tracy mutter. We slowly started creeping up the stairs, but as we all got in, about five walkers ran at us from down the hall we were just in.

"RUN!" I heard Peter yell. We ran as fast as we could, reaching the bottom, but Gabriel wasn't as lucky. Just a few steps short of the bottom, a walker caught his leg, dragging him back up and devouring him.

We started running, but Elle wouldn't budge. Peter finally just picked her up, carrying her bridal style. We made it to the second floor, barricading the stair entrance behind us.

* * *

Elle's POV

I just saw those things kill a man.

I never liked him, but that didn't mean I wanted him dead. He was a sweet, innocent man.

This is all my fathers fault, I never wanted to come here. I was set back on my feet, and I watched them barricade it. I started backing away, turning a corner. But then I was tackled, it was one of those things.

I tried finding the hammer they had given me, but it was out of reach. Even if I scream for help, they'll never make it before it bites me. In a last ditch effort, I started stretching, reaching for the the hammer. I felt it in my hands, and swung with all of the force I could muster. It hit its head with a crunching sound, but I wasn't done. I hit it again, and again, taking out all of my anger on it.

My mother, for leaving me.

My father, for never thinking I was good enough.

And myself, for being weak.

When I was done, I felt lighter. I turned back, walking back to them. Claire ran into me, "Oh my God, Elle we we were so worried." She said, they saw the blood on my shirt. "Are you bitten?!" Matt asked, pointing his gun at me. I held my hands up, "No! I just took one of those things out." I said, holding up the bloody hammer for emphasis.

They looked at me with shock, "What?" I asked, annoyed. "It's just that... We can't believe you took one out." Peter said, "Well, I did. I can fight now." I said proudly. I was kind of excited, maybe I can prove myself to them now. "Okay, if your sure." Tracy said, as if unsure herself. "I am." I said, walking past them. I turned back, "Are you coming?" I quiestioned. They nodded, and Peter took his place in front of me.

* * *

Tracy's POV

We were making our way to the first floor, and although no one admitted it, we were all nervous.

The first floor was bound to be filled with those things, and all we have are melee weapons. Matt did have a gun, but it had ran out of ammo two floors back. And worse, we had found out quickly that body shots don't work, only a blow to the head puts one down for good.

We walked down the stairs slowly...very slowly... And came to the first floor entrance, I peeked through the window. It wasn't too bad, there were a few walking around, but if we keep quiet we can avoid a fight all together. I told every one this, and they nodded.

I took a breath, and opened the door as quietly as I could. They didn't seem to notice as we slipped along the wall, making our way toward the main office.

We made it to the office door, and I took out my key, quietly opening the door and ushering everyone inside. I shut the door and locked it back, running to the phone. I picked it up and dialed 911.

_"We're sorry, service is unavailable at this moment."_

No.

"Shit!" I whispered, "What is wrong?" Hiro asked. "It says service is unavailable." I said, we had placed everything on that phone call.

* * *

Elle's POV

Everyone was panicking.

No service? What kind of police station doesn't have service? We all know why it isn't working, there isn't anyone left.

This island is pretty small, if any other part is even half as infected as this part, then we're screwed. "We're screwed." I said, "Don't think like that, we'll find a way out. Tracy, is there anyway to contact the outside world?" Peter asked, almost desperately.

Tracy thought about it for a moment before saying anything, "The lifeguard's tower." She said, "What does a fucking lifeguards tower have to do with this?!" Matt whisper-yelled, "The lifeguard's tower has the only radio capable of contacting the outside world. It's how Banoi calls in shipments." Tracy said.

"Um, hate to burst your bubble, but how do we know the rest of the world isnt going through the same thing?" Claire said.

We grimaced.

"We have to take the chance, it's the only way out of here. But if we're going to the lifeguard's tower, we need guns and ammo." Peter said, "There's a security booth just off of the beach." Tracy said, looking out of the window.

Peter spoke up, "I'm taking three volunteers." This is it, my chance to prove myself. "I'll go." I said, everyone looked at me in shock. Peter nodded reluctantly, "Me too." Claire said, Peter one again nodded reluctantly. "I'm going." Matt said, this time, Peter smiled and nodded.

How sexist.

"Okay, this window leads right onto the beach." Tracy said, opening the window. We went out, our feet in the soft sand. But then I caught sight of it.

The blood on the sand.

* * *

**Yeah, that ending creeped me out! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, keep it coming! And I know Peter didn't have a POV, I just find it easier to embody the girls. This chapter was kind of about Elle's character growth, SHE KICKED ASS! Lol, I'm kind of thinking that when this story is a little longer I might have a flashback chapter telling about there lives before all of this, it would explain a few things. Review and tell me what you think about it please!**

**Fatality's**

**Gabriel Grey-28**


	5. Passport to life

Peter's POV

We walked through the sand, so far there hasn't even been one walker.

Claire was examining the ax she had taken such a liking to, Elle was looking around cautiously, and Matt looked... Bored.

While they were busy, I took the time to think.

I wondered if this outbreak had effected the rest of the world. I wondered if My mother Angela and my brother Nathan knew what was going on. They think I'm at a two week nursing school, I didn't tell them where I was really going. I wanted a vacation, no distractions.

So much for that.

* * *

Claire's POV

The security booth was in sight, but there was a half eaten security guard stumbling in front of it.

"I'll handle this." I said, gripping my ax harder. They moved out of my way, "Hey! come and get me you son of a bitch!" I yelled, he turned his head and let out a groan. He ran at me, and I swung the ax as hard as I could.

It hit him in the side of the head, almost partially beheading him. He fell to the ground with a thud, and we moved on. Before we left, I grabbed his keys.

We made it to the security booth.

Going inside, we looked around. Nothing. We looked at the case that held the guns, I took out the keys and unlocked the case. We all grabbed guns and ammo, stuffing them in the duffle bags that were left at the security booth. I took a gun out and loaded it, and started to put the ax down. "No." Peter said, we all looked up and he continued, "Try to only use close range weapons, we'll need all the ammo for the lifeguards tower. Plus, those things are drawn to sound. We don't need anymore of them on our ass."

We nodded, and I picked the ax back up. I'm really starting to like this thing. We started walking back to the hotel, avoiding zombies the best we could. "So, I don't really know any of your last names..." Elle trailed off, looking at the ground. "Matt Parkman." "Claire Bennet." I said, looking at her. "Peter Petrelli." Peter said, our heads shot up. "Peter Petrelli?" Elle asked, her eyes widening, "Are related to that senator, Nathan Petrelli?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, shrugging. I remembered seeing Nathan Petrelli on tv not long before I left for this trip. He said something about a virus named kuru, but I forgot the rest. We made it back to the hotel window, Peter tapped it. The blinds opened, then they closed, the window flew open and Tracy ushered us in.

"Are you all okay?" Tracy asked, looking concerned. "Yeah, we're all fine." I said, "Has everything been good here?" I asked, "Yeah, those things haven't come to this side yet." "Can we go now?" Matt asked, he was really starting to get on my nerves. He acts like he's the only one that wants off this island.

"There's one more thing..." Tracy trailed off, looking guilty. "We need a key card to get in." We looked at her, Matt finally spoke up, "Oh that's just fucking great!" He said, throwing his hands in the air. "Where's the key card?" Peter asked urgently, "The life guard has it." "Who's the life guard I asked?" I asked, frustrated with her short answers.

She sighed, speaking up. "D.L Hawkins, he lives by the lifeguards tower with his son, Micah. His wife Nikki died last year in a car accident." She said, "What are the chances he didn't just go to the lifeguards tower and call for help?" Elle asked, "Or that he is alive..." Ando trailed off.

"Well, let's just hope he is. Because that key card is our passport to life." Tracy said. We nodded. We started putting a plan together, and trying not to think of the things that lurk on this island.

* * *

**Hey, I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter, and that it's so short. My grandmothers in and I don't get to see her much. But please review and tell me what you think about a chapter that shows there life about a week before the trip to the island? It would give me a chance to explain a few things. Vote in your review! Also, I would like to thank everyone who is reading this. It means a lot to me.**


	6. Exodus

Claire's POV

"Bungalow 11 is right here." Tracy said, pointing out where D.L and Micah live.

We had decided to send four people to the bungalow to find the key card. It wasn't to far from the lifeguards tower. Me, Tracy, Elle, and Peter. Me, Because I refuse to let anyone else to use my ax, Tracy because she knows the area best, Elle Because She feels the need to prove herself, and Peter because he seems to be the leader.

There is no guarantee That Micah and D.L are even alive, but if There's even a chance we have to try. Plus, we were running out of food. We haven't eaten all day, And it's almost nightfall. We all Refuse to admit it, but we're hungry. There are a few candy bars in the drawers and some water bottles in the refrigerator, but that's not enough.

We're tired, hungry, and we just want to sleep.

* * *

Elle's POV

I can't believe this, we're going on a suicide mission. We don't even know if these people are alive, Much less if they just so happen to keep the key card.

Plus, How do we know this hasn't affected the rest of the world? What if my father's dead? I whimpered at the thought. We might not have the best relationship, but I still love him dearly.

I want off this stupid island. I want my fancy iPhone back, I want to go shopping! Plus, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. What are we supposed to do if this key Card thing doesn't work? I did want to prove myself, but really, I just want off this island.

* * *

Peter's POV

I was an absolute idiot, why didn't I tell my mother or brother Where I was? I would probably be on a helicopter back home by now.

I hadn't allowed myself to really think about my family since I've been on this island, but no matter how much they get on my nerves, I miss them.

My father had died when I was young, and no matter how much of a hardass my brother is, he used to be a sweet kid. But by becoming a senator his heart grew colder, He wasn't the same older brother I used to look up to.

We had gotten up, and we were getting ready to leave for bungalow 11. If we don't find this key card, our hopes will be crushed. And they'll be even more crushed, if no one responds on that radio.

* * *

Tracy's POV

Dear God, I need a shower. I smell like something died.

I was sick of this, my dreams get crushed all the time. But I would go back to being a slutty supervisor anyday, then to be in this mess.

It didn't help that Matt Parkman was complaining all the time.

I mean really, Does he think he's the only one in this mess? I'm kind of glad he isn't coming, I'm scared I might push him into a crowd of Walker's.

It didn't help that I was so hungry I would eat a raw pig.

Peter suggested that we save the candy bars and water bottles for a rainy day, but I think that's a bunch of bullshit. We won't be performing at our best if we try to eat the Zombie.

We were getting ready to leave, this would be my first time out of the hotel since this whole thing started. I hadn't had to kill many of those things, but this time I have a feeling I will have too.

If we make it out of here alive, I might try to write a book about this.

I quietly opened the window, looking out side. I quickly made sure that there were none of those things out there. The coast was clear, so I gave them the 0K. And we stepped Outside.

I directed them to bungalow 11, staying out of the fight when walkers came close. Finally, bungalow 11 was in sight. I pointed it out to them and, while I stayed out of there way, they fought their way through the crowd of Walker's.

The Bungalows windows were boarded up, that was a good sign. We quietly made our way to the doors, knocking on them when we got close. D.L's son Micah Peeked through the boards, and quickly opened the door, ushering us in. "Micah-" D.L started, but never finished, "Tracy Strauss?" He asked Questioningly, "Um, I didn't know you were alive." He said lamely. He never did like seeing me, I seemed to look just like his late wife Nikki. "I need a favor, I need the key card you use to get into the lifeguards tower." I said pleadingly. "Why?" He asked, looking confused.

"Doesn't it have the only radio capable of contacting the outside world?" I asked, he answered, "Yeah, but i'm not taking my chances I'm staying right here, you can have the key card." He said, Disappearing, He came back and handed me the key card. "Be safe Tracy" he said.

I was shocked, I couldn't believe he handed over the key card so easily. I nodded, and he ushered us back out of the door. "Well, that was easy." Said Elle. "Not really" I said back, "We still have to go to the lifeguards tower."

We shuddered.

Well, this should be fun.

* * *

Claire's POV

We got the key card, now we have to go to the lifeguards tower.

We stopped at the hotel, picking Matt, Hiro, and Ando up. We walked along the beach until the lifeguards tower was in sight. I wish it wasn't.

Walkers. Lots and lots of walkers.

Just off the top of my head I counted ten. We had never fought that many at once, there's no way we can fight through this and all get out alive. The others shared my opinion, "No. No way in hell am I going in there." Elle said, "On the count of three run straight through." Peter said.

"1"

"Pet-"

"2"

"Wai-"

"3"

And we charged.

We ran hard, taking down walkers as we went. Using guns helped. I briefly heard Ando scream, but I didn't have time to turn around. We made to the door, and Tracy took the key card out and opened the door.

We ran inside, slamming the door shut. We caught our breaths, then heard Ando whimper. Then I saw it.

The bloody bite mark on his shoulder.

"Please." He whimpered, "I don't want to be one of those things." Hiro tearfully stood up, taking his gun out. "Hiro, you don-" Peter started, but Hiro interrupted, "He is my friend, it is my duty." I turned my head, and heard a gunshot.

This was Ando's exodus.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! I have a question, does anyone know how you make a poster for your fanfiction? You know, those cool pictures? And yes, I killed Ando off. But it was needed. Sorry Ando fans!**

**Fatality's**

**Gabriel Grey-28**

**Ando Masashi-23**


	7. To kill time

Claire's POV

Ando's body was covered and put in one of the back closets. Hiro simply stared at the radio, without any spark in his eyes.

I felt sympathy for him. He and Ando had never spoken to the rest of us that much, but they were best friends

We all sat there staring at the radio, wanting to call for help, but scared of what we would find. Peter finally stood, walking over to the radio and picking up. He took a deep breath and spoke into it.

"This is Peter Petrelli, can anyone hear me?" He asked, it was silent on the other end, "Please, we need help. People are eating other people alive, there's been an outbreak of some kind." There was still silence. "Damnit, answer me! Please!" He begged, Matt was pacing, Elle was crying, Tracy had her head in her hands, Hiro's expression was unreadable, and I was just numb.

We aren't getting off of this island, I was never going to see my father or mother again. I wasn't ever going to see my brother again. I was there 'miracle child'. When I was born, I had a shortage of blood, I was O negative. It was an extremely rare blood type. The doctors said I wouldn't make it, but slowly, I started recovering. Every since, I had been known as a living miracle.

But it also meant that my parents were extremely overprotective, my dad was even worried when I became a cheerleader. And it was also why I decided to become a nurse.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Peter gently laying the radio back down. He answered in with words that were nothing more than a whisper.

"Well, I guess we need to kill time." Peter said, "Can someone get us some food?" Peter asked. "I'll go!" I said, "M-Me too." Elle spoke up.

I guess I'm going on a run with Elle.

"Are you sure we should let two women go lone?" Matt asked. I sighed.

Matt Parkman is going to die.

* * *

Elle's POV

I want my daddy.

I want off this stupid fucking island.

I'm not getting either one.

Apperantly, we need food. So Peter wants two of us too sneak out of the back door and go to the nearest convinence stoor. I Volunteered, And so did Claire. This is great, I have to go with Claire. I know her type, she think's she's better than everyone else.

I bet she was a cheerleader.

We were able to get out of the back door undetected, and started walking. I need to know.

"Were you a cheerleader."

She looked shocked, but answered, "Yeah, how did you know?"

I knew it.

"Just had a feeling."

She looked at me strangely, but dropped it.

We arrived at the convinence store and slowly creeped inside. We encountered a few walkers, but we made quick work of them. Claire had exceptional aim.

I was doing good to fire the gun.

I grabbed a basket and started shoveling candy bars and beef jerky inside. Claire was getting some water and whatever soda was salvageable.

We finally got done, but even with everything we got it would only last a few days. We'll need to make a trip to a bigger store.

We got back to the lifeguards tower and snuck inside. Everyone was still in the same position.

Matt Parkman looked at the food.

He better stay the fuck away.

Oh God, he's going to attack me.

Everyone had made a silent agreement, we all fucking hate Matt Parkman.

Why?

Because he whines like a baby.

Everyone grabbed a candy bar and a bottle of water, sat down, and started eating the first bite of food we've had since the start of the outbreak.

It was so good, I think I drooled a little.

I want to marry this candy bar. I want to put it in a tux and marry it.

Why are there three less? I looked up and Matt had two in both hands.

Matt Parkman is going to die.

* * *

Tracy's POV

I layed down in my makeshift bed, trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep.

Life had always been hard for me, but this is the hardest thing I've ever been through. I'd never had to kill anyone.

What happens if we do get stuck here? Will we survive another day? Will we keep our humanity?

All questions, no answers.

And the most important question I have?

Is Banoi the only place affected? I hope so, I really hope so.

I need a cigarette.

Banoi is such a peaceful place, I don't know how this could happen.

A loud snore sounded. Out of all of these questions, I only know the answer to one.

If the walkers don't get him, I'm going to.

Matt Parkman is going to die.

* * *

Peter's POV

I tried to sleep, but it was useless.

Sleeping in these conditions is like trying to sleep when you know a murderer is outside of your house. Impossible.

I don't know what our next move is. Well, I don't think I should worry about that, there's only one thing I should worry about.

Survival.

Survival was the key, and if you don't know how, your royally fucked.

Survive and try to find help. That's our game plan.

I started drifting off into a dreamless sleep, but was woken up by a loud snore.

Matt Parkman is going to die.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took a little longer to update. I've been busy. And apperantly, Matt Parkman is going to die or something... Lol. Well, review and let me know what you think! Also, Heroes is apperantly being revived as a comic book! I can't wait!**

**Next chapter: We are shown the heroes lives before Banoi, and we might find out how all of this started.**


	8. Author's note

**I'm sorry it's not an update, but this is important. I want to ask for a favor. Please go to my profile and look at the new section, then tell me what you think. If you do this, I sincerely thank you.**

**Thank you for your time, and for reading my stories. I'll see you later!**


	9. One week ago

**1 week before the initial outbreak.**

_Odessa, Texas._

Claire's POV

I sighed.

I was at the annual barbaque that my mother and father hold each year to innitiate the beggining of summer.

Don't get me wrong, I love and miss them both. But I don't miss there friends.

One in particular.

West was a nice guy, he's the son of my dad's coworker Thompson.

Our dads wanted us together, we were attracted to each other, so what could go wrong?

Alot.

At first things were great, he was a perfect gentlemen. But as things progressed, he started pushing for things to become more...intimate. I told him I wasn't ready, but he said that it was just the 'fear' talking.

Fear my ass.

One day, he finally went off and told me he couldn't do it anymore. We were either going to have sex right then, or he was done.

I showed him to the door.

He was in disbelief, he had obviously expected for me to spread my legs and for us to fuck like rabbits all night long.

Hell no.

I had never told my father the real reason we had broken up, he would murder West if he knew the truth. But that also meant he would murder his friendship with Thompson, which would make his job more then awkward.

He thinks we broke up because we had nothing incommon, which wasn't far from the truth.

I spotted my father walking toward me. He started to talk, but I interrupted. "Hey, I think I'm gonna get out of her. I hav-" "No, I need to talk to you first." He interrupted.

He took me to his office so we could talk, he shut the door and began talking. "Claire, you've been working hard at med school, and even harder at your internship." He started, "But there's a thin line between a hard worker and a workaholic, I would know." It was true, he would.

"That's why I've taken the liberty of getting you this." He said, handing me an envelope. I took out the card inside. "What's this?" I asked, "An expense free trip to the lush, tropical paradise of Banoi, it's just off the cost of Papua New Guinea." He answered, "I can't take this." I said stubbornly. He gave me a look.

A look that clearly said, 'You're not to old to be punished.'

"You can and you will." He said, "Its to much." I said, "We both know money isn't a problem." He said. It was true, my dad works for the government, money isn't a issue.

"I'm not talking about money." I sighed. "Can't a father give his daughter a gift?" He asked, but then sighed, "Look, just take it. Think about it. The plane leaves Friday morning at 9:00 A.M, it'll take you straight to Forks, Washington. You'll get on a plane that'll land right in Banoi." He said, kissing me on the cheek and walking out.

I sighed and made my way to the hospital.

* * *

I walked out of the hospital, being an intern sucks.

My boss, Dr. Rexford, is a bitch. I'm sorry, that was rude of me.

She's the bitch.

That trip was looking better and better.

I thought about, a vacation. I could get away from everything.

With one last deep breath, I sent a text to my dad.

_Im going to Banoi._

* * *

Elle's POV

I sat in Bishop's watching TV. That Senator, Nathan Petrelli, was on again. I turned it up and listened to what he was saying.

_"We've found a new strain of the Kuru virus. This strain seems to be a mixture of the origanal Kuru virus and HIV. Its highly contagious, but it is only spread by fluid exchange such as a bite, scratch, etc. he have the virus completely under control, but there seems to be a certain percentage of people who are immune. It turns out that O Neg-"_

I turned the TV off, I didn't want to here about some virus. They said they had it under control, so that's good enough for me.

Daddy walked in, setting a Subway bag in front of me. "Eat fast." He muttered angrily, I guess he was still mad about earlier.

I hadn't meant to get mad and pore my _Slusho _all over the customer, but he said I was the worst employee he had ever seen.

And all because I said, and I quote, "Shut up, can't you see that I'm reading?!"

It wasn't that big of a deal.

I ate my sub, savoring it. God, I love Subway.

I through the rapping paper away, and sat down at the front desk.

My father used to be a carring man, but then my mother died in a car accident. I mean, why did she have to leave us?! We used to be a perfect family.

Now we're just a broken family.

My father walked in, carrying an envelope.

"What's that?" I questioned, "This," he indicated to the envelope, "Is yours." He dropped it on my lap, I took it out. "I-I don't understand?" I stuttered.

He sighed.

"Elle, this is a vacation to Banoi. It's a lush, tropical resort just off the coast of Papua New Guinea. It'll be fun. You need to get away for a while." He said, talking to me like a child.

"But daddy." I whined, "What you did today was inappropriate and childish!" He hissed. "Well, hows about I said I'm sorry..." I said while fidgeting.

"Elle, you're going and that's final." He said.

"Fine."

* * *

Peter's POV

I turned off Nathan's announcement, and walked down the hall.

As I turned the corner, I was shocked by a loud, "SUPRISE!"

"What's going on!" I yelled, looking at the large banner hanging on the wall that said, **Welcome to** **Banoi Island!**

"This is your trip!" Collin, my coworker, said.

"What?" I questioned. Annie, my other coworker, walked closer. "You've been working so hard, that everyone pitched in and bought you an expense free trip to Banoi Island, a lush, tropical resort just off the coast of Papua New Guinea."

I sighed.

"I can't except this." "You're going to accept it." Collin said, "You work to much, there is a life outside of this place you know." Annie said.

I sighed, again.

I slowly took the envelope out of Collin's hand, "I'll think about it." I said, and walked out of the hospital.

As I got to the door, I was interrupted. "Hey Man, I need your help!" Wade, another coworker, said. "Your O Negative, right?" He questioned. "Yeah." I nodded.

"That's awesome. We've got a women who's RH Positive, and O Negative people are universal donors. So..." He trailed off. I nodded, and we went to the IV.

* * *

I walked home dissily, the women needed more blood than we thought. I had to give two pints, and I've got a busting headache.

I walked inside, and locked the door. That vacation was starting to sound pretty good.

It couldn't be a bad idea to go, could it?

I made a quick call to my mother and brother, telling them I was going to a two week nursing program. My mother told me to be carful, and Nathan said he was on a business trip and I quote, 'Why would I care? I'm not your babysitter.'

I hung up on him.

I called Collin and told him I would accept the trip. Needless to say, he was thrilled.

As I drifted off to sleep, I thought about all of the rest and relaxation I was going to get.

* * *

Tracy's POV

I waited in the hotel room my boss said I should be in.

I was going to have to spread my legs again, but this time for a Senator.

Nathan Petrelli.

I tried to argue, but it was the same thing. 'Do you want to keep your job? Or would like to see how comfortable Banoi's streets are?'

They needed to make sure that the Senator would keep his promise on something. They wouldn't tell me what it was, but I had a feeling it was big.

There was a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened it. The Senator stood there, and slowly walked past me, we sat on the bed. I started questioning him, "Do you have any kids?" He nodded. "Two, you?" He questioned, I answered, "No. Married?"

"Yeah." He confirmed, I nodded. "Happily?" I asked, "Yeah."

Oh God, I'm about to ruin a perfectly good marriage.

I was about to walk out, I don't care if they fire me. But then he kissed me. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I complied, and opened my mouth. We continued, but then had to breath. We broke the kiss, both of us panting. "Are we going to do this?" I questioned.

"Hell yeah."

And we continued.

* * *

I walked out of the room, passing maids along the way. They shook there heads, clearly in dismay at what I had done.

I passed them and made my way to the roof.

I felt the warm breeze hit my face, relaxing me a little.

I can't even believe I just slept with a married man, a Senator at that. That would destroy any good reputation I might have, and it would ruin his career.

I felt used. What could be so important that they would feel the need to blackmail him? I don't know, but I feel like I'm going to find out.

* * *

Third Person's POV

Nathan Petrelli walked out of the Banoi tropical resort and got inside a sleek black stretch limo. The President sat inside.

"Mr. President, it's a pleasure to see you again." Nathan nodded curtly. The President nodded back, and began speaking. "When will the virus be ready for testing?" He questioned.

"No disrespect to you Sir, but is it nessicary to kill almost every person on this island?" Nathan questioned.

The President sighed, he was expecting this. He was going to have to give the Senator some..._encouragement._

"I was afraid of this." The President said, taking out a portable DVD player and opening it. Nathan was shocked to see himself and Tracy Strauss having sex.

"How did you..." Nathan trailed off, The President smiled, "I'm a powerful man Senator, you shouldn't go back on your promises to me. It would be ashame for this to get out." The President raised an eyebrow, clearly challenging Nathen to argue with him.

"Besides, not everyone will die. Anyone that has O Negative blood is immune to the virus." The President reassured. "Under 9% of the population has O Negative blood." Nathan said.

The President stuck his hand out, and Nathan reluctantly took it. "Do have a deal Senator?" The President asked, "Yes Mr. President." Nathan said, getting out and boarding the plane back to New York City.

* * *

**Present day**

The survivors sat in comfortable silence in the lifeguards tower, until the radio started making a funny noises. A voice finally sounded, shocking the survivors.

"Did you know some of you are immune to the virus?" The voice asked.

The survivors sat in shock, until Peter spoke. "What do mean?" "I mean that anyone who has O Negative blood is immune." The voice said, as if it was obvious.

"Who is this?" Peter asked.

"Someone who's in the same mess as you."

* * *

**Wow, super long chapter for me to wright. Longest one I've ever written. Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/following, it means a lot. I hope you'll check out the new section on my profile, please review and tell me what you think! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter: The heroes learn that some of there own are immune to the kuru virus, we learn how the heroes family's are handling things.**


	10. A piece of cake

**Claire's POV**

Immune? Anyone with O Negative blood is immune?

That means I'm immune, I have O Negative blood.

"Someone who's in the same mess you are." The voice said, "What's your name?" Peter said slowly.

"Does it matter?" the voice said. Then I noticed that he had an accent.

"He has an accent." I mouthed to them. They nodded, having noticed it as well. The radio shut off, the man had hung up.

"Who here has O Negative blood?" Peter asked, looking at each of us. I stood first, "I do." I said. Elle stood up, "I do..." Elle trailed off meekly.

"Anyone else?"

Tracy stood, "I have O Negative blood." Peter looked at Matt and Hiro. "Don't look at me, I'm B Positive." Matt said, rolling his eyes.

Prick.

"RH Positive." Hiro spoke bluntly, but also sadly. "He's probably lying. Out of all of the people on this island we can't be the only ones with that fucking blood type." Tracy said.

"O Negative blood is extremely rare. Under nine percent of the population has it. I would know, I'm O Negative." Peter said.

"There's only one way to find out." Matt said. That little prick wants to sacrifice one of us. I wish someone would slap him.

That's why I was surprised when someone did.

It was one badass slap, I never thought Tracy could hit so hard. I know it hurt.

We sat in a shocked silence, until Matt spoke. "You fucking bitch!" He yelled. Then Tracy yelled back, "Don't 'You fucking bitch' me! You wanted to sacrifice one of us!" Matt shrank back.

Did he just whimper?

"Pussy..." Elle muttered, snickering. Matt started to stand up, still shocked.

I hope Tracy doesn't close line him.

"Quit whining and crying! We're all in the same mess! If I hear you whining one more time, you won't have to worry about those things." Tracy said, and sat back down. I respect her so much right now, I could almost kiss her.

Peter closed his mouth, and composed himself.

"Everyone, please calm down. Even if we are immune, it won't keep those things from ripping us apart." Peter said calmly.

"We need food." Hiro whispered, "He's right, crybaby ate it all." Tracy said, staring holes through Matt. Matt flushed, obviously embarrassed.

"I will go." Hiro said, standing up. "Me too." Matt said, also standing. "How do we know you won't ditch us?" Elle questioned, "We will not leave you, I promise." Hiro said, and walked off. Something is wrong with him, he's acting strange. He looks pale, almost sickly. I guess losing a friend can do that.

They walked out of the back door, and we locked it behind them. The only thing we can do now is wait.

* * *

**Matt's POV(I know, weird.)**

We had found a small truck, and were headed for a small supermarket in town. We had encountered a few walkers, but we handled them. Hiro's acting strange, but I kept my mouth shut. I don't want to talk to him.

As we drove, I thought about that bitch Tracy Strauss. She's gotta go. The next time we're out alone, a bullet to the leg should fix her attitude.

I mean, she said that I act like we're not all in the same mess. I know we're all in the same mess. But I'm more important then them, I'm a cop. Come on, these people aren't going to make it long.

Tracy has a big mouth, she's done good to survive before all of this. She's all talk and no walk. She won't last a week.

Elle is the real crybaby. She's constantly trying to prove herself, but she's just a spoiled rich girl. She won't last at all.

Claire is a daddy's girl who thinks she's tough, but she's the weakest of us all. She needs everyone else to protect her. She's obviously not going to last.

Peter, poor Peter. He's trying to be the 'leader', but would do good to run a little league team. He won't last another day.

And Hiro, he does good to walk straight. Need I say more?

He started coughing in the passenger seat, then he started gagging. "You okay?" He shook his head, and motioned for me to pull over. I checked to road to make sure it was clear.

I pulled off the road, and he through himself out. He started vomiting, and I got out. I had to take a piss, so I walked a few feet to the nearest bush. I let it flow, sighing in relief.

I zipped my pants and started walking to Hiro, only to notice he was passed out. I started running toward him, only to be tackled by a walker. It hissed and scratched at me, trying to bite my arm. I was finally able to roll on top of it, and I took my gun out and put it to its head. I pulled the trigger, and bits of brain exploded all over me.

I took a moment to collect myself, and I turned to where Hiro was laying, only to find it empty. I looked around. Had he gone back to the truck? I shrugged, he would only slow me down anyway.

I turned, only to be tackled by a zombiefied Hiro. I struggled, but he was strong. He bit down on me, and I passed out not long after.

* * *

**Elle's POV**

"There taking a long time." I murmured.

"They'll be back soon." Claire said, "They've been gone for three hours." Tracy said. "The supermarket is fifteen minutes away." Peter continued.

"What are you saying?" Claire questioned, her voice cracking. "I'm saying we should prepare for the worst." Peter said softly, Tracy turned her head away from the scene. She had gotten into a fight him, she obviously felt guilty. I feel guilty and all I had done was call him a pussy.

I should have gone, I might be immune. Damnit, why couldn't they just have O Negative blood?

I wonder what my father would say about me being so useless.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Noah and Sandra Bennet sat in there living room, watching what was currently going on in Banoi.

Tears stained there faces, Noah had tried pulling strings, but no one was being saved. They could only hope that there daughter would be okay.

Even against the odds.

* * *

Robert Bishop sat in his office staring at a photo of his wife and daughter, balling his eyes out.

"Please Elle," he whispered, "You can't leave me to."

And he continued to cry.

* * *

Nathan Petrelli sat in his office, watching a news broadcast about the outbreak on Banoi Island.

His mother burst in, tears spilling from her eyes. "Mom, what's wrong?!" He hurriedly asked. "It's Peter."

Nathan's heart dropped.

"He lied Nathan, I went to the hospital for my check up." "I thought he went to a nursing school?" Nathan asked, his mother scaring him. "No Nathan, he went on a vacation." His mother whispered. "To where." Nathan asked slowly, "To Banoi Island."

And Nathan's blood ran cold.

* * *

**So I did Matt's POV, and then he died... Anyway, right now it's only the four main characters, but that'll change in the next few chapters.**

**Fatality's**

**Matt Parkman - 33**

**Hiro Nakamura - 23**


	11. Seek'N'Loot

**Claire's POV**

It had been two days since Matt and Hiro had disappeared, and we had all excepted the fact that they hadn't survived the trip to get food.

Our food.

I know it hit Tracy hard, she had fought with Matt before they went.

But there's still one big problem.

We need food.

We had rationed it the best we could, but it only lasts so long. I could only hope what the man had said was true, and that anyone with O Negative blood has an immunity against the virus.

Elle had proposed that only one person go, and I hate to admit it, but I think she's right. Why risk so many lives? I had even volunteered to go, but Peter said we shouldn't rush things. 'We have a little more time.' He would say.

But we don't.

We don't have anymore time, I don't even know if we have another second. I briefly wondered if the man with an accent had a better shelter than us. And if so, would he let us come inside.

I also wondered how he knew we were immune, did he know what this virus was? And did he have a cure? Could our blood make a cure? I groaned, this was giving me a headache.

"We need food." Tracy said, "Yeah, and if what that guy said was true, we'll be fine even if we get bitten. Right?" Elle said.

Peter sighed, finally giving in. "Okay, we'll all go to the supermarket Matt and Hiro were supposed to go to." Peter said, and we all winced when he mentioned Matt and Hiro. "We'll need a vehicle to get that far." Tracy said, biting her fingernails.

"Then it's settled, we're gonna seek'n'loot."

* * *

**Peter's POV**

This is a terrible idea.

Why do I have to be the leader? Hell, Elle would make a better leader. I chuckled.

Hell and Elle rhyme.

I feel like an idiot. Sarcasm is the only thing I have left.

Luckily, we had found a small car. It had a full tank of gas, and enough room for any food we might find. We drove thought town, when suddenly Elle screamed. "Oh my God! Look!" We looked to where she was pointing, a small truck sat on the side of the road.

We slowly pulled over, I motioned for the girls to stay in the car. They got out anyway. Claire gripped her ax so hard, that her nuckles were white.

I had suggested we only use guns in emergencies, or when we knew it was safe. I heard moaning, and I motioned for the girls to stop. As I turned the corner of the truck, I saw something that would scar me for life.

Matt and Hiro were eating someone, a women?

I didn't have time to figure it out, because Matt turned and started running at us. He was to fast, we didn't even have time to react. He bit down on Tracy's arm, ripping a chunk of flesh out of it.

Claire was able to beat him off, crushing his skull. We ran back to the car, Hiro not far behind us. We were able to get into the car, and I turned it on. I was able to get back on the road, my breathing steading out.

Tracy sobbed in the back of the car, cradiling her arm. Claire was desperately trying to calm her down, telling her she could be immune. "But what if I'm not?! Oh God, Claire! I don't want to become one of those things!" She sobbed.

"Tracy, it's been fifteen minutes. You should at least look sick." I reasured. It was true, she looked fine. She calmed down a little, and I spoke. "Claire, a lot of cars carry a first aid kit. Could you try to find one? I'll stop the car and treat it." She searched for a few minutes, and finally found one.

I started to pull the car over, but Claire shook her head. "I've been going to med-school for two years, I can treat it." I didn't know she wanted to be a nurse.

We continued driving for about fifteen minutes, and the supermarket came into sight. I parked as close as I could to the door, but there were cars recked and smashed everywhere.

I turned to the backseat, looking at Claire. "Claire, I need you to stay in the car with Tracy. Elle and I are going to go into the store, get all the food we can, and get the hell out of here." She nodded, and I looked at Elle. "Is that okay with you?" I asked her. She bit her lip, but nodded.

We eased through the parking lot, trying to make as little noise as possible. "We are going to go through this store together, we don't separate. We only use guns if all else fails. Got it?" I whispered to Elle. She nodded, gripping her crowbar tighter.

We entered the store, grabbing a cart and shoveling all that we could in. Elle got bottles of water, and I continued to shovel food in. There weren't any walkers around, and that was a miracle In itself.

The store looked to be fully stocked, most people must have tried to get off of the island instead of stock up on food.

We ended up making three trips to the car, I finally realized we had enough to feed us for about two months. I got back into the car, looking at Tracy in the rear view mirror. She still looked completely fine, and had her sleeve covering the bite mark. If you didn't know it was there, you could never tell that she had been bitten.

As we drove, I noticed two people walking on the side of the road.

They were alive.

I pulled over, they looked up, gripping their guns harder. They lowered the guns when they saw us with our hands up. "I'm Peter," I nodded to myself, "This is Claire, and that's Elle, and that's Tracy." I said, pointing to each of them. "Are there anymore of you?" I asked the women.

She smiled, "I'm Meredith, and this is my brother, Flint. Our group lives just up the road, in a church."

* * *

**Hey, I know I've been a little slow at updating. But honestly, I've been a little down on myself lately. I just don't know how good my stories are. But I'm going to push through, I'll try to update this story a little sooner next time. Thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. I hope you like it! I'm only going to say this one more time, I don't own heroes, Dead Island, or any of their characters.**


	12. Only the Strong Survive

**Claire's POV**

We had been staying at the church for a few days, and we had met a few more survivors.

Meredith and Flint seemed to be co-leaders of the group. They also seemed to be the only ones who knew how to protect themselves, even though Flint seems to be dumber than a rock.

Then there was Maya. Her brother, Alejandro, had been killed in the first wave of the outbreak. She seemed to still be devastated.

Next, there was the Walker family. It consisted of James Walker and his daughter, Molly. She was a sweet little girl, but was also scarred from seeing her mother be eaten alive.

And finally, there was Simone and Isaac Mendez. They were a young married couple, And Isaac was a recovering heroine addict.

But even though we had met all of these people, Tracy, Elle, Peter, and I always stayed right together.

We had told them of our immunity, and shown them Tracy's bite mark to prove it. Flint had pulled a gun on Tracy, something that had enraged Peter. He had wanted to go back to the lifeguards tower, but I had told him that there was safety in numbers.

The church wasn't very sturdy, something Peter had pointed out. One big wave of walkers, and it would crumble. But Isaac, Flint, and James had said it would be fine, they would just need to be a little less noisy.

Out of all of these people, I liked Maya the best. She didn't claim to know everything, something everyone else seemed to do. Peter and the rest of the men had clashed badly because of this, Flint seems to think that walkers go down like any other human. Something Isaac and James had readily agreed with, even though we all knew they would only go down with brain trauma.

Elle, Tracy, and I had all made it a point to never be alone with any of the males. Although we would never admit it, we were intimidated by them. Flint was always walking around, watching everyone. Even Peter made it a point to stay with us as much as possible.

Meradith was nice, but always seemed to think more highly of herself than of others. She and Tracy had been clashing as well. Meredith was always making comments about Tracy's bite mark, saying that she should be put down. Something Elle, Peter, and I wouldn't allow.

Tracy, Peter, and Elle are becoming my family, and I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'm going to lose them.

There was just something about most of this group that I didn't like, and I just can't put my finger on it. And my group seemed to think the same thing, Peter more than the rest.

I was just waking up, I seemed to be the first up. I went into the back to get some coffee, only to find Maya and Tracy having a cup of their own.

"Hello Claire." Maya smiled, "Hey Maya, Hey Tracy." I nodded to them both. "Did you sleep well?" Maya asked, eyes concerned. "As well as possible." I answered, trying not to think of the nightmares that plagued me every night.

They nodded in agreement, and we sipped our coffee in silence. Elle stumbled in, rubbing her eyes. "Coffee please." She mumbled, sitting between Tracy and I. Maya poured her a cup, and gave it to her. She mumbled a small 'thanks' and started gulping it down greedily.

Everyone started waking up soon after, Peter joining us at the table.

"Hey." Peter said, sitting down next to me. "Hey." We all said, except for Elle, who only waved her hand. She was still gulping her coffee.

"Well, look at what we have here. All of the pussys are together in one group." Flint said, chuckling. "Screw off." Elle said, flipping him off.

"You need someone to teach you a leason little girl, maybe my cock's just the man to do I-" he was cut off by Peter's fist connecting with his face. We all jumped up, trying to pull Peter off of him. With Isaac and James's help, we were able to pull him off.

I briefly saw Elle walking Peter to the bathroom.

I quickly turned to Maya, who was still shaken from the fight. "Does Flint usually talk to people like that?" I asked, She answered. "Not usually, but he's used to being the leader." I nodded slowly and started to say something back, but I was enterupted by James's loud screams.

"GET THE FUCKING GUNS!"

* * *

**Elle's POV**

I walked down the steps, Peter in tow, to the bathroom.

We arrived, and I shut and locked the door behind me. "Why did you do that?!" I quiestioned angrily. "He had no right to talk to you like that." Peter said, almost whispering.

"I can take care of myself." I muttered, and he snorted. "Yeah Elle, you can take care of yourself." He said, "What's that supposed to mean!" I yelled, mustering up all of the venom I could.

"No, you start things that I have to finish!" He yelled back, our noses almost touching. "You didn't have to finish shit!" I screamed at him, "You know what? I don't even know why I try to protect you! You don't appreciate shit!" He yelled. "Why do you try to protect me?" I questioned.

His answer was barely above a whisper, "Because I care about you." And then he kissed me.

I was shocked at first, but quickly started returning the kiss. It wasn't a chaste kiss, it was... passionate. His tongue ran over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, and our tongues started fighting for dominance.

We finally needed oxygen, and separated. We panted, "What was that?" I questioned, but before he could answer a piercing shriek sounded.

"GET THE FUCKING GUNS!"

* * *

**Thank you 'Kidd Wicked' you said that my stories rock, and I'm saying you rock. Also a big thanks to everyone else who has reviewed, you guys are the reasons I keep on writing this! I told you I would try to get this chapter up faster than the last, and I did. I opened a big can of whoop ass on writers block! I'm watching Remember the Titans right now, and Hayden Panettiere is adorable! Tell me what you think, thanks for reading! I'll shut up now.**


	13. Home

**Claire's POV**

"GET THE FUCKING GUNS!"

Maya and I ran into James, who through us both guns. "What's going on?!" I yelled, "There's a huge wave of walkers heading straight for the church, you have to protect Molly!" He yelled, sending Molly with Maya and I.

"DAD!" Molly yelled, trying to wiggle out of Maya's grasp. "Honey, stay with them. Please." James said, and Molly reluctantly stopped wiggling. James ran to the front of the church, along with the other men.

"We need to find Peter and Elle." I said, and Maya nodded. We ran downstairs, and met Elle and Peter on the way. "What's going on?" Peter asked, "There's a huge swarm of walkers heading straight for the church." I said.

"Fuck." Peter muttered, "What are we supposed to do?!" Elle questioned, looking at Molly. "Leave." Peter said, heading for the back door. "We can't leave, we have Molly." Maya said, covering Molly's ears.

"Look, they're not exactly slow. We're going to have to fight, even if we go now." Elle said, heading for the door aswell. Then there was a loud crash upstairs, and I heard screams. "Barricade the door!" Tracy said, running downstairs and locking the door.

She and Peter blocked both doors with everything they could find. I looked out of the small basement window, everyone else crowding around it aswell.

I wish I hadn't.

Walkers were everywhere, stumbling around, not to mention rushing into the church. "What happened up there?" I asked Tracy while Molly was sleeping. "Claire, it was awful. They broke through the doors, and they bit into James. Isaac tried to save him, but they pulled him through the door." She said, looking away as if having a flashback. "Simone was right behind me, running. But they grabbed her, and they bit into her. There was nothing I could do." She sobbed. "I don't know what happened to Meredith and Flint."

"What are we going to do?" Elle asked, putting her head in her hands. "We need to get back to the lifeguards tower." Peter said, "How? Those things are everywhere!" Maya hissed. "We'll just have to fight through them." He said.

"What about Molly?" I questioned, "We'll all put Maya and Molly in the middle, and we'll guard them. We can't be infected anyway." He said, "When do we go?" I asked.

"Sunrise."

* * *

**Elle's POV**

I didn't sleep much that night.

I know we can't be infected, but it won't keep them from ripping us apart. Those things aren't slow like they are in the movies, they're pretty fucking fast.

Peter and I hadn't talked since the kiss, we didn't even make eye contact. It was strange, having to worry about your life every second.

I was used to being pampered, I didn't have to worry about anything. I wasn't used to having to worry about if I was going to have a food for the day.

How long would we be here? Did my father even care that I was gone? Is he even still alive? I just want my old life back.

I don't want to die, I just want to go home.

I looked around at the sleeping forms surrounding me, and I realized how close we had become. Two weeks ago I wouldn't have even looked in their direction, now I don't know what I would do without them.

I...Like them? Yeah, I like them.

* * *

**Tracy's POV**

I didn't sleep much that night.

I slowly traced the healing bite mark on my arm. It was almost fascinating, how my blood could fight off this terrible disease.

I felt... special.

I was terrified about what would happen at sunrise. I cringed when I thought about the pain of that one bite mark, what would being ripped apart feel like?

I listened to the heavy footsteps upstairs, stiffening when they came to close to the basement door.

I prayed they didn't find the back door.

I just want to go home.

* * *

**Claire's POV**

I didn't sleep at all that night.

I worried about what would happen at sunrise.

Sunrise.

Isn't this the apocalypse? I mean, if it was effecting this tiny island so bad, it had to be destroying everything else. If it wasn't effecting everywhere else, why hasn't my father gotten me off of this island?

I thought I had more time. I didn't know how horrifying life could be. I want to go back to nursing school, I want to go back to those awkward family cookouts, I want my life back.

I buried my head in my pillow and cried softly, letting it all out. Because at sunrise, I have to be tough again. I can't be weak, I need to be strong.

But right now, I just want to go home.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Peter, Elle, Claire, Tracy, Maya, and Molly woke up just before sunrise that morning. They got up, all hiding their intense fear and shaking hand the best they could.

They gathered weapons, and ate what little food they had. "Why can't I have one of those?" Molly questioned with innocent eyes, pointing at Claire's gun. "You're to young." Maya answered, sad at what the little girl was going through.

Molly was eleven years old, and people took her for an innocent little girl. What they didn't know, was that she had seen more than anyone.

They took guns, knowing that the sound would attract more walkers. But guns were their only shot at getting to the lifeguards tower alive.

They crowded around the back door, Peter's hands shaking at the doorknob. "Please be carful." Peter whispered, and they stood close to the door, guns raised.

And he quietly peeked out of the door, but quickly jumped back. There were walkers everywhere, they weren't sure they would make it out alive. And they knew they would be bitten.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter asked, they nodded their heads. "Just get to the truck as fast as you can."

They formed a circle around Maya and Molly, and ran.

The walkers spotted them, and ran straight at them. It was like a battle sequence. Peter pulled out his gun, aimed at the first walker, and shot it. It hit its head, and blood splattered. It fell to ground, dead. Everyone else raised their guns aswell, firing shots.

Claire's accuracy was spot on. She hit almost every walker in the head. If a walker saw her, it would be smart to run. Unfortunately, they're not. The shots attracted them to her like a moth to a flame.

Elle's accuracy was decent. She occasionally hit a walker in the head, but mostly hit them in the shoulder or neck. She had managed to hold her own.

Tracy's accuracy was terrible. She hadn't hit one walker in the head, she mostly hit their legs.

The truck was in sight, and they made it to it. Walkers were in quick pursuit. They started getting in, but Elle let out a piercing shriek. A walker bit into her, ripping a large chunk out of her shoulder. Claire shot it off, and threw Elle into the truck.

And they drove to the lifeguards tower.

* * *

**Tracy's POV**

We made it to the lifeguards tower, Elle sobbing in pain.

Claire and Peter examined her shoulder, their faces grim. "She going to need an antibiotic, or infection is going to set up." Peter stated.

"We have to go to a hospital." Claire stated, and my head shot up. "Are you insane?! The hospital is probably completely overrun!" I yelled

"It doesn't matter, I'll go with you." Peter said, "No, you're the nurse. I'll go with Tracy." Claire stated, "No I'm goi-" Peter started, but was interrupted. "Don't argue with me, Elle needs you." Claire said, and Peter reluctantly agreed.

We packed weapons, and got into the truck. I drove away from the lifeguards tower, I would probably never see it again.

I drove away from home.

* * *

***Dodges large object* I know I haven't updated in a little while. But I'm updating now! I might update a little faster with some reviews. Wink wink, nudge nudge. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me! Anyway, thanks for reading! See ya later. ;)**


	14. Camouflage

**Claire's POV**

Tracy drove through town, walkers stumbling through the streets. They barely glanced at us, they're dumb, but even they know they can't catch a car.

Going to a hospital is incredibly dangerous, but Elle won't survive if we don't. And I can't lose anymore people.

I would still like to know what happened to Meredith and Flint. They might not have been the nicest people, but they had saved us and given us a warm meal.

I wonder if everyone went to the hospital when the outbreak began. Probably. That's what I would have done, if I hadn't been drunk. Who knew being drunk was a blessing in disguise? Certainly not me.

"So, you were a supervisor." I said, trying to make small talk, "You must be a good worker." I continued.

She shifted uneasily, "Yeah." She said, acting as if I had asked her if she wanted to hop in the backseat and go at it like rabbits.

"Cool." I answered briefly, she nodded slightly. "Is this hospital big?" I questioned.

"About the same as any other hospital."

Shit.

"That's..." I started, "Bad." She finished. "Do we even know what we're looking for?" She questioned anxiously.

"Penicillin, amoxicillin..." I said, naming off various antibiotics. "Do you know where that shit is?" She asked.

"Maybe."

I saw the hospital in the distance, looming like a haunted mansion that would seal our doom.

"It doesn't look overrun." Tracy said optimistically. "That's because the walkers are inside." I answered bluntly.

She pulled into the parking lot slowly and silently. "Remember, only use guns if your back is against a wall." I said, holding up a small fire ax. She nodded, holding up her crowbar.

We got out of the cars, side by side. A walker ran at us, tackling me. I screamed, and Tracy swung her crowbar.

It hit it right in the head, it's blood splashing on me. A small amount of blood got on my sweater, but I didn't pay it much attention. It was only a small amount.

Tracy helped me up, and we continued on.

We walked through the hospital doors. It was a normal hospital lobby, aside from the bloody handprints on the walls.

Two walkers stumbled out, and we readied our weapons. They stopped for a second, looking at me. Their cloudy eyes looked down to the blood on my shirt, sniffing the air.

After sniffing for a second they ran at both of us, they were easily apprehended.

"What were they trying to smell?" Tracy asked, looking confused.

"I think they were trying to see if I was one of them." I said, pointing to my bloody shirt.

"Would that work?" Tracy said, voicing my thoughts.

"You wanna find out?"

* * *

We tackled the lone walker that stumbled by the lobby desk, quickly taking it out with an ax to the head.

"I'm not putting walker guts on me." Tracy said, almost vomiting from the putrid smell.

"If this works, we'll never even have to fight. Elle needs that medicine."

She put the plastic poncho that we had found on, and I put the other one on. I pulled the ax above my head, and swung.

It tore into the man's stomach, and blood splashed out. Tracy and I shared a disgusted look, and slipped on the latex gloves.

"You first." She said.

I slowly reached my hand inside of the stomach, lathering my hands in blood. I wiped in onto the poncho, and then pulled on the walker's rubbery guts. I lay a strand of them on each shoulder, almost vomiting.

Tracy did the same, but with more apprehension.

Once I felt satisfied, we shared a look. A petite walker rounded the corner, looking at us. She walked up to us slowly, making us nervous as hell. She sniffed the air for a moment, then walked closer to us and sniffed us both.

Then she stumbled past us.

Tracy and I stared at each other in awe.

"Come on." I said, turning a corner.

The hall was full of walkers. Tracy and I nervously tried to act like walkers, stumbling and groaning the best we could. The walkers sniffed us a little, but then they would just stumble away.

It was terrifying, having to walk right through the middle of a herd. I prayed the wouldn't recognize us, we were almost to medicine room.

We walked up to the door of the room where the antibiotics should be, but noticed you would need a key to get in.

I noticed a women in scrubs stumbling around, and she had a set of keys on her belt buckle. I motioned for Tracy to stay where she was, and slowly stumbled over to the walker.

Once I got to the women, I nervously reached for the keys. I eased them off of the belt, finally grabbing them. I quickly stumbled back to Tracy, unlocking the door.

We ran in, shutting and locking the door behind us. I ran to the freezer and began searching for infection medicine. I spotted penicillin, and stuffed it in my backpack. I took all they had, incase of a rainy day.

Tracy took a few bottles of different medicine, this would be our only chance to get high powered meds safely.

We slipped out of the door, back into the hall. I know the smell is starting to fade, we need to hurry.

We made our way back through the hospital, finally walking out of the door. The parking lot had filled with walkers as well. I felt something hit me.

Rain.

Tracy and I looked at each other in panic, and started sprinting for the car. Walkers started chasing us, the smell having washed off.

Tracy shoved her crowbar through an infected man's head, blood squirting out onto the concrete. I swung my ax, hitting one right in the head.

We fought our way through the parking lot, rain now pouring down on us. We made it to the car safely, and Tracy slammed down on the gas. We sped down the road, back to the lifeguards tower.

"That was smart, the whole 'camouflage' thing." Tracy said.

"We got recognized."

"It's not a foolproof plan, but it's good in emergencies."

"We got the medicine." I said, holding out the penicillin.

"And we got other stuff too." Tracy answered.

"Elle is so lucky to have us." I laughed.

"Of course she is." Tracy giggled.

We arrived at the lifeguards tower. Peter said Elle was in a bad shape, and we got there just in time.

* * *

Elle slowly got better over the next few days, and was now back on her feet. She awkwardly thanked Tracy and I, and we awkwardly said "You're welcome." back.

Peter spoke, "Hey, come check this out!

The radio fizzled, and we gathered around it. The man with an accent spoke.

"Is anyone there?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review!**

**Next Chapter: The survivors make contact with the mysterious stranger. Supplies start to run low, and the group must send someone into town.**


	15. Savior

**Third Person's POV**

"Is anyone there?"

Peter picked up the radio and spoke, "Yes, we're here. Who are you?"

"My name is Mohinder Suresh, and I am a docter."

"So that's how you knew we were immune!" Claire exclaimed.

"Yes." The docter said quietly.

"Is there a cure?" Maya questioned anxiously.

"I'm afraid a cure isn't possible, these people are already dead."

"But we're immune." Tracy argued.

"You're blood type somehow allows you to fight off the infection." He answered.

"Is the island the only place affected?" Peter asked.

"Fortunately, yes. The infection hasn't spread past Banoi."

They all sighed in relief. "Is there a way off of the island?" Tracy asked shakily.

"The military is sending a boat nex-" the radio started to cut off.

"Hello?!" Peter screamed.

"..."

"Please." Peter whispered softly.

"..."

"Damnit!" Peter exclaim.

"The military's coming!" Maya happily exclaims.

"But we don't know when." Elle says, killing the happy mood.

"I'm hungry." Molly whines.

"We need food." Tracy said, absent mindingly rubbing her stomach.

"I'll go on a run." Peter said.

"No way, it's getting worse out there every day." Claire argues.

"We need ammunition too." Maya said.

"Are there any super markets around? That way I can get everything in one trip."

"Yeah, but it's in Kanuville." Tracy said.

"Where's Kanuville?" Peter asked.

"It's a few towns over," Tracy said, "I'll take you there." She continues.

They get everything ready. Tracy packed a small backpack with what little food and water they had, and She and Peter took what was left of the ammunition. It was enough to fill the gun, and for them to each have one magazine left.

Peter packed a small pocket knife and a machete, while Tracy packed a small switch blade and a crowbar. They would try and save ammunition by going hand-to-hand with the zeds.

"Ready?" Peter asked Tracy.

"Yeah, let's go while the sun's still out."

They slipped out of the back door, dodging and taking down walkers along the way. They made it to the car, panting slightly.

"You okay?" Peter asked her.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

They drove a couple of miles, then Peter started trying to make small talk.

"So you were a supervisor."

_What is it with these people and wanting to talk about my job?! _Tracy thought, slightly annoyed.

"Yep."

"That's... Cool."

Tracy rolled her eyes, "Yep." Peter seemed to take the hint, and stopped talking. They watched various walkers try to catch them, and even laughed when one tripped and fell on it's face.

The island was changing them, they were adapting to this life.

They saw the supermarket in the distance, it seemed to be deserted. Peter parked the car a good distance away from the front entrance.

"Why did you park so far away?"

"We might need to get away fast."

Tracy didn't say anything else.

They walked through the deserted parking lot, and arrived at the doors. The doors were automated, and Peter had to use Tracy's crowbar to pry them open. They entered the store cautiously, and Peter whispered quietly, "You get all of the food you can, and I'll get the ammo."

Tracy nodded, and they both took a shopping cart. They separated with a quiet "Be careful." Going to their respective departments.

Tracy slowly but surely made her way to the grocery department, grabbing whatever she could get her hands on and throwing it into the cart. She was grabbing some water bottles when a stray walker turned corner, instantly spotting her.

It ran at her clumsily, and she ran her crowbar through it's head. It made a squishy sound, and the walker went limp. She pulled her crowbar out, and black blood poured from the hole in it's head.

She returned to her cart, and continued grabbing items.

* * *

**The Lifeguards Tower**

Claire sat by Elle in the corner, both equally worried about Peter and Tracy.

She thought back to her first day on Banoi, and how peaceful she thought it was. She almost laughed, she couldn't have been more wrong.

She wondered where Peter and Tracy were. She sighed, as long as they were safe, it didn't matter.

* * *

**Tracy and Peter - Kanuville **

Tracy began to walk back to the other side of the store, and could spot Peter already.

He had a shit ton of ammo, the supermarket must not have been hit to hard. He started to wave, but as his head turned to the side, his blood ran cold.

They hadn't shut the door when they had gotten inside, and walkers poured in. Peter ran one way and Tracy ran another, separating them.

Peter ran out of the side entrance, shutting the door and effectively trapping the walkers inside. Tracy was still inside, something he realized when he reached the car. He put the ammunition in the back, and almost went back inside to find Tracy.

But one look at the store told him that if she hadn't gotten out by now, she never would. He reluctantly got inside of the car and drove out of the parking lot.

Meanwhile, Tracy had found an emergency exit. Walkers were behind her, and she was barely out running them. She ran through the exit, shutting it just as the walker reached it.

However, walkers were also outside. They started chasing her into the woods, and she ran furiously.

She knew she wouldn't last long without help, and that wasn't likely to come anytime soon.

Looks like she's on her own.

* * *

**Peter Petrelli - Lifeguards Tower **

Peter could see the lifeguards tower in the distance.

How was he going to tell them that Tracy hadn't made it? That he had left her to be devoured? He knew they wouldn't take it well. And if they thought there was a chance that she was still alive, they would go back.

With or without him.

He pulled as close as he could to the tower, and quietly knocked on the door. Maya opened it and jerked him in, locking it as soon as he was inside. The others rushed to him, checking him over. Claire looked around.

"Where's Tracy?"

Peter chewed his lip before simply shaking his head. Claire's hands flew to her mouth in shock. "She's immune." Elle said, shaking her head.

"It didn't stop them from ripping her apart." Peter lied. Elle ran to the trash can, vomiting out what little food she had in her stomach.

They turned away, and Peter put the ammunition in the corner.

He put his head down in guilt, but convinced himself that Tracy couldn't of survived. And even if she did, she wouldn't make it through the night. Not while she was alone. She had a crowbar, and very little ammunition for her small pistol.

She couldn't have survived, it was impossible.

* * *

**Tracy Strauss - Kanuville **

All night.

All fucking night. That's how long she had ran from the herd that attacked the supermarket. The sun was starting to rise, but would be covered by the cloudy sky soon.

She was lost, hungry, and tired.

She had no idea where she was, there were trees everywhere. She looked behind her, and realized there was a little distance from herself and the head. So she slid behind a tree, taking stock of her ammo.

Six bullets.

Six bullets against ten walkers, and she had dropped her crowbar a few miles back. She was going to be devoured.

"Fuck." She muttered. A walker that was ahead the others ran at Tracy, and she started sprinting again. Her foot caught a tree root and she fell to the ground. The walkers teeth snapped at her, and it took all of her strength to hold it back.

She knew that if it bit her she would bleed out quickly, and then be devoured. She couldn't hold on any longer, and prepared for the immense pain that was to come. It prepared to tear in to her shoulder.

Then it's head was cut in half by a machete.

Tracy pushed the body off of her, and looked up. There stood a hooded figure, looking at her slightly.

They stared at each other, with each wondering the same thing.

Who are you?

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review! What are your thoughts? Do you have any questions? Well, if you do, tell me in a PM or review! I think I might be getting sick, so I might not update for a little while. I really hope I'm wrong. I'm also doing something special, anyone who reviews will get a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**Next chapter: The group struggles with the loss of Tracy; Tracy meets her mysterious savior.**


	16. The New Girl

**Third Person's POV **

Tracy looked at the hooded figure in shock and awe, but was quickly distracted by the approaching walkers.

She was able to take down six walkers with her gun, but then she heard the click of the gun that told her it was out of ammunition.

The hooded figure took out a pistol, and although the person missed their heads a few times, the remaining walkers fell to ground in a bloody pile.

The figure put their gun back in it's holster and turned to Tracy, "Who are you?" Tracy asked, wondering if she should bolt.

The figure pulled their hood down, and Tracy relaxed slightly.

It was a girl, probably a little younger then Claire and Elle. She had pale blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. She stood at around 5'7 and was slim, looking like she hadn't eaten in a while. The girl's lips were small, and her arms held little muscle. Her breasts were small, but not overly so. All around, she was a pretty girl.

Tracy then noticed that the girl was shaking.

"Caden." She answered quietly.

"Thank you." Tracy said, noticing how awkward the gir- _Caden _looked.

"Are you okay?" Tracy asked her, wondering why she was acting so strange.

"Yeah, I've just never seen so many lurkers." Caden said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"How did you find me?" Tracy asked, trying to change the subject.

"I heard you screaming."

"Oh."

Awkward.

"Do you have a group?" Tracy asked, fishing for more information.

Caden shook her head, telling Tracy that she was alone.

"You've survived all alone?" Tracy asked, shocked. It was hard enough to survive with a group, but alone, it was almost impossible. That was something Tracy had found out while she ran through the woods last night.

"Well, I've just tried to stay out of sight from... You know." Caden shrugged.

"You know how to shoot?" Tracy questioned.

"Not really, those were kind of lucky shots."

Tracy's shoulder sagged. She was hoping for a good shot, considering she can't shoot to save her life.

Literaly.

"Do you have a group?" Caden asked her.

"Yeah, we got separated while looking for supplies." Tracy said, wondering if she could trust the girl.

"Are you okay, were you bitten?" Caden asked, her eyes scanning Tracy over.

"I'm fine." Tracy said, wondering if she should tell her that she was immune to the virus. Tracy decided that she would wait and see if the girl was trustworthy.

"We've been staying in the lifeguards tower, the one beside the resort."

Caden nodded, knowing where the lifeguards to tower was located."

"I can take you there." Caden said, but Tracy shook her head.

"That's okay, I'll find my own way back."

"But you don't have any weapons."

Tracy looked down, finally noticing her lack of protection.

"Really, I'll be fine. I've already inconvenienced you enough." Tracy said, not really wanting to take Caden back to the lifeguards. For all she knew she could be a psychopath.

But Tracy knew that without any weapons, she wouldn't even make it out of the woods.

"Really, it's no problem for me to take you back." Caden said, and Tracy reluctantly agreed.

They both knew it was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**Claire's POV **

We went about our normal routine.

Maya did laundry, Elle took stock of our ammunition, and I made sure all of our guns were in working order.

Maya turned around, "Tracy, can you hang thi-" She started, but quickly stopped talking.

We all stare at her, but then we go back to our respectful tasks, pretending like we didn't notice.

I can't believe Tracy died. Peter had barely said a word, obviously guilty. We all knew that it must have been terrible to watch her get ripped apart, but he shouldn't blame himself, there was nothing he could do.

It was like we all expected her to show up and knock on the door at any moment.

We had never lost someone so close to us, and it hurt.

I finished cleaning the guns and walked over to Peter, making him glance at me.

"It wasn't your fault." I told him, and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly, as if he was in on a private joke.

"I left her." He argued.

"There was nothing you could do, it was to late." I reasoned, and he opened his mouth, but quickly shut it.

He finally spoke, "I know."

I nodded and walked away, but Elle grabbed my wrist.

"Can we talk?" She asks, eyes narrowing slightly.

I nod, "Sure."

"In _private." _

We walked over to a small corner, away from everyone else.

"What was that?" She asks, pointing between Peter and I.

"I was just telling him that Tracy's death wasn't his fault."

She studies me, almost like she doesn't believe me.

"What does it matter?" I ask, I don't understand why she cares.

She shakes her head, "It doesn't, I'm sorry. I've been nothing but a bitch to you, and you've been nothing but nice. It really just makes me hate you more."

I shake my head, wondering if I should take that as a compliment or insult.

"That's okay." I answer, deciding to take it as a compliment.

She smiles slightly and walks off.

That was so awkward.

I should probably watch her closer.

* * *

**Tracy's POV **

I walk through the forest, occasionally looking over at Caden.

"How far did run out into the forest." I ask her, and she smiles slightly.

"A couple of miles."

My eyebrows rose slightly, but I didn't say anything else.

I really shouldn't trust this girl, I should just bolt. But I had no weapons, and I had no idea where I was going.

She had a fucking map.

As much as I hated it, I was going to have to trust this girl.

She had given me some stale crackers and a little water, but refused to give me more until I absolutely had to eat. Something about 'Preserving our resources'.

All I heard was, 'Wait until you collapse, then you can have a fucking cracker."

I did feel sympathy for the girl, she couldn't be any older than Claire and she was alone. She must have been terrified. And what had she been eating before she found those crackers? Not much, that was easy to see if you looked at how skinny the poor girl was.

Tracy sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**I'm finally updating! This is the introduction of my first major OC, Caden. I hope you like her, I'm trying not to make her a Mary-Sue. Also, have you noticed that I changed my username? Please review, and thank you to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and followed. It means so much to me, and thanks for sticking with me :).**

**Next chapter: Guilt eats at Peter, and he contemplates ending it all; Tracy and Caden run into trouble.**


	17. Trust

**Third Person's POV **

Tracy and Caden walked through the forest, glancing at each other every few minutes. They were almost to the edge of the forest, Tracy could see a few half destroyed buildings ahead.

"How much longer until we reach the lifeguard's tower?" Tracy spoke harshly.

Caden meekly glanced at her. "I-I'm not really sure. If we keep going at this pace, probably about two hours."

Tracy huffed, Caden was either meek and shy or tough and harsh. She was giving Tracy whiplash. Tracy just wanted to get back to the lifeguard's tower as quickly as possible.

Tracy noticed that Caden was a meek person, and she hadn't killed many walkers. Tracy briefly wondered if she would want to stay at the lifeguard's tower and wait for the military to come, but she hardly knew anything about the girl. Trust goes a long way.

They entered the city cautiously, taking in their surroundings. Tracy quietly pointed at a rugged looking convinence store and started quietly moving towards it, Caden right behind her.

They quietly entered the store. Tracy took the small switch blade that Caden had given her and slid it into her pocket, hoping that she wouldn't have to get close to any walkers. She noticed that Caden was holding her gun out in front of her with shaky hands, pointing it in every direction. Tracy hoped that she wouldn't shoot herself in the foot.

Tracy noticed storm clouds darkening the sky and shivered slightly; storm clouds were never a good sign on Banoi.

Tracy and Caden saw that there was little to be found in the store and prepared to leave. Then they heard the soft click of a gun. Tracy and Caden quickly turned around, confronting the person.

Tracy gasped in shock.

* * *

**The Lifeguard's Tower **

Peter sat in the small storage room, gripping a small gun. He stared at it, clicking the safety on and off. Would it be better to just pull the trigger?

He thought of Tracy; they hadn't interacted much before the trip that seemed to haunt him had happened, but guilt ate at him. He had left without even trying to help her, and there was one thing that almost brought him to tears; what if she had turned? He knew that they were immune while their heart was beating, but what about when it stopped? He didn't know, he really didn't know.

He thought about Maya and Molly; He hadn't known them for long, but he knew that Maya was a nice women with a good heart. Peter also knew that Molly was a sweet little girl, and he truly hoped that she would get off of this island.

He thought of Claire; he had been slightly attracted to here when they first met, despite the age difference. He now respected her greatly, she was obviously the best shooter in the group, and her heart was in the right place. His attraction to her had since faded, but she was one of his closest friends. It was almost like they had known each other their whole lives.

And Peter thought of Elle; he had been attracted to her from the moment they had met, and he found his feelings growing stronger each day. He hadn't addressed the kiss they had shared in the church, and Peter knew that it was wrong to leave her hanging, but he had never been good at relationships. Peter also knew that he couldn't leave her, because that would hurt him worse then anything.

With that thought, he clicked the gun's safety to off and walked out of the door. He walked toward Elle.

"Can we talk?"

She looked at him and slightly stuttered. "S-Sure."

They walked into the storage room, and they talked.

* * *

**Tracy and Caden - Unknown **

"Oh my God." Tracy muttered, making Caden nervous.

"Flint," Tracy spat as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. "I thought you were dead."

"I could say the same thing 'bout you." Flint retorted, a smirk planted on his face. "Mere', get over here!"

Meredith spotted Tracy and began to walk over.

"Shoot them!" Tracy whisper-yelled to Caden, softly nudging her. Caden's eyes widened and she tightened her grip on the gun in her shaking hands.

"I-I can't."

"Yes, you can."

Caden tightened her grip, her knuckles white.

"Drop the gun." Meredith pointed her shotgun at Caden, and Caden immediately dropped her gun.

"Slide it over." Meredith whispered, making Caden slide the gun over. Flint picked the gun up, pointing it at Tracy and Caden.

He chuckled. "Put your hands where I can see them."

* * *

**The Lifeguard's Tower **

Peter and Elle had come out of the storage room hours ago, gaining suspicious looks from Claire and Maya. But they never said anything to them, figuring that it was none of their business.

Peter and Elle had mutually decided that having a relationship while on the island was a bad idea. But if they ever got off of the island alive, they agreed to go on a few dates if the other was still interested. Peter also told her the full story behind the supermarket incident, something that she was shocked about. She begrudgingly agreed to keep it a secret, but still wanted to go back to try and find Tracy. Peter finally managed to convince her that Tracy couldn't have possibly survived, and she dropped the subject.

The tension in the air was gone and things were quite peaceful.

Until the radio started making noise.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Claire, being the closest to the radio, quickly spoke.

"Yes, we're here. Can you here me? Where are you?"

The man spoke. "Yes, I can here you."

"Can you tell me where you are?" Claire asked him, almost desperate.

"It's quite hard to find."

"Just give us the directions and we'll find you." By now everyone was gathered around the radio, listening to Claire talk to Mohinder.

"Well, you have to go through a jungle..."

* * *

**Tracy and Caden - Unknown **

Meredith finished tying the rope around them, Tracy and Caden's backs against a large post in the middle of the store.

Tracy glared at Caden, obviously mad. If Caden would have just shot them none of this would've happened.

Flint and Meredith had gone to the roof to take out any walkers that might be nearby. They had bound Tracy and Caden separately, but close enough to appear as if they were tied together. Tracy decided to get to know Caden better, considering that this could be their last day on earth. Tracy huffed; she had lived through to much to die at the hands of a couple of rednecks.

"What did you do before all of this?"

Caden turned to Tracy, shocked that she had spoken to her.

"I was in college."

Tracy nodded. "What were you majoring in?"

"I'm eighteen-years-old, I hadn't picked a major yet."

"I knew you were pretty young."

Caden nodded. "So, tell me about this group that you're so anxious to get back to. And while you're at it, how about you tell how you know these people."

Tracy chuckled and began telling Caden about everything that had transpired. Caden nodded and kept quiet the whole time, never interrupting Tracy. Tracy finally stopped talking, and Caden finally spoke.

"So this guy, Peter, he left you?"

"Yeah, but I don't blame him. I'm sure he thought I was dead."

"Now, I've told you my story. Tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell. I came to Banoi to esca- get away from my family for a little while. They can be a little... _Overbearing _sometimes."

Tracy looked at her curiously, sensing a little dishonesty. But Tracy dropped it, deciding that it was none of her business.

"Hey," Tracy spoke. "What's your blood type?"

Caden turned her head to the side in confusion. "Um, I'm O Negative. Why?"

Tracy's eyes widened. "You're immune to the virus."

Caden nodded. "I know, I've been bitten."

"I've been bitten, too." Tracy muttered.

Then she remembered.

"The switch blade," Tracy whispered.

"What?" Caden asked, obviously confused.

"The switch blade that you gave me, it's in my pocket!" Tracy's hand, tied to her side, began reaching into her pocket, grabbing the switch blade. She pressed the small button on the side of it, releasing the blade.

Tracy furiously began cutting at the rope, hearing Flint and Meredith approaching.

She cut the first of three strands.

They neared the entrance to the stairs.

She cut the second strand.

They started down the stairs.

She knew there wouldn't enough time to free Caden and with tears in her eyes, she cut the last strand.

Tracy ran, hearing Caden's horrified and Flint's enraged screams behind her. She ran out of the door and on to the street, Flint and Meredith's shooting having cleared out the streets.

She ran a few blocks and finally stopped, realizing what she'd done. She'd left Caden. She'd left Caden in _Flint's _hands. Dirty and vulgar Flint. What would Flint do to a young and pretty girl? The thought made Tracy gag. And with that, she turned around.

* * *

Caden almost cried; Tracy had left her. How could she? Caden had trusted her.

"Fuck," Flint muttered. "She got away."

"At least we got to keep this one," Meredith reassured him, trying to calm him down.

Caden whimpered. Keep her? What was Meredith talking about? She wasn't a dog, they couldn't treat her like an animal.

The next thing happened so fast that Caden barely had time to react; Tracy charged through the doors and before Flint or Meredith could react, she stabbed Flint in the shoulder.

He fell with a thud, Meredith trying to stop the blood flow. Tracy ran to Caden and cut through the rope, immediately freeing her. Tracy and Caden ran out of the doors, dodging and taking down walkers as they went.

They ran a few blocks before finally stopping, trying to catch their breath.

"You came back for me." Caden asked in between breaths.

Tracy nodded. "You saved me, I saved you. We're even." Caden smiled.

"Common," Tracy started. "We need to get to the lifeguard's tower before sunset."

Then it started raining.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Tracy yelled at the menacing storm clouds, throwing her hands into the air.

"Tracy, calm down; you're going to draw walkers to us. Put your hood up and we'll run, it's only sprinkling."

Tracy nodded, listening to Caden's encouraging words.

"Let's go." Caden commanded, making Tracy huff.

_I guess we're back to bitch mode. _

Tracy and Caden began walking through the city; if you could even call it that. Crashed cars made the city inaccessible with a vehicle. Police cars and fire trucks were smashed into walls on the side of the road. The Town Hall was almost completely destroyed, and Tracy knew that walkers had to be lurking somewhere. Tracy briefly wondered what the name of the city was.

Caden was about to walk past an alleyway, but her eyes widened and she put her back to the bricks.

"What's wrong?!" Tracy asked, worried over Caden's reaction. Caden merely pointed to the alleyway. Tracy slowly peeked into the alley.

She lurched back. "Oh my God."

Because in that alleyway, they're were fifty-two walkers feasting on a deer's body. Tracy looked across the street and got an answer to her previous question.

_Welcome to Moresby._

* * *

**The Lifeguard's Tower **

"We leave tomorrow morning. First person to wake up wakes everyone up." Peter commanded, everyone around him nodding in conformation.

They would leave for Mohinder's lab in the morning. It was located in the middle of a jungle.

Claire noticed a storm brewing over a small city a few miles away. "Maya? What's the name of that city?"

Maya turned toward Claire, walking toward the small window. Maya squinted, a look of recognition flashed across her face, making her smile. "That is Banoi's capital city, Moresby."

Claire nodded and continued to look out of the window.

* * *

**Tracy and Caden - Moresby **

"We have to get past them." Tracy muttered, unconsciously leaning away from the alley.

"How?" Caden whimpered, clutching Tracy's wrist.

Tracy scanned the city, spotting the lifeguard's a few miles in the distance. She pointed to it. "Do you see that?"

Caden spotted the lifeguard's tower, nodding her head.

"How fast can you run?" Tracy asked her, lightly gripping Caden's shoulder.

Caden didn't like where this was going. "Um, I guess I'm pretty fast. I ran track in school."

Tracy nodded. "Run,"

Caden's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Run; don't look back. Run straight to the lifeguard's tower. Tell them that Tracy sent you, tell them that I said to let you stay. I'll be right be right behind you."

Caden shook her head. "I'm not leaving you behind."

Tracy gritted her teeth. "If you get to the lifeguard's tower before I do, go to the back door and start beating on it like hell."

Caden's heart dropped as realized that she could really die. Tracy realized that she had gotten through to Caden. "On the count of three."

Caden nodded.

"One,"

Caden took a deep breath.

"Two,"

Caden's eyes fell on the lifeguard's tower, taking it in and memorizing it.

"Three,"

Caden ran; the walkers immediately took notice of her and abandoned the deer's body in favor of warmer food, giving chase to Caden and Tracy.

The walkers began gaining on them, making Tracy take the longer route through an alleyway to the right while Caden continued to run straight. The lifeguard's tower was just in the distance. Caden's lungs burned, her legs ached, but adrenaline pumped through her veins, urging her on.

She was able to lose some of the slower walkers, but ten or so remained. She was able to spot the back door that Tracy had spoke about and did just what Tracy had asked; she beat on it like hell.

No one answered.

"No," Caden whispered. "No, no, no!"

Meanwhile, Peter and Maya were fighting over the doorknob.

"We can't just leave her out there." Maya hissed, trying to talk some sense into Peter.

"She could be dangerous." Peter gritted out, knocking Maya's hands off of the doorknob.

Walkers rounded the corner and Caden tried a last ditch effort.

"Tracy sent me!"

The door flung open and she was jerked inside.

Peter gripped her shoulder almost painfully tight.

"What did you just say?"

Caden gulped. "Tracy sent me, she was right behind me. We got separated."

"You're lying," Claire muttered. "Tracy's dead."

Peter and Elle exchanged glances.

Caden shook her head. "No, she's alive. We've been traveling together ever since you left her at the supermarket."

Peter didn't listen after that. He ran straight to the window.

He spotted Tracy.

She was running from a massive herd of walkers.

He gripped his hair in his hands. "What have I done?"

They ran to the front of the lifeguard's tower, guns in tow. Tracy ran passed them and straight into the lifeguards tower.

They took out a few walkers before running into the lifeguard's tower themselves.

Claire and Maya glared at Peter, Elle fidgeted awkwardly, Tracy panted and Caden just looked uncomfortable.

Peter looked at them. "I can explain."

* * *

**I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. I've been busy. Extra long chapter just for the wait! This story is nearing its end. Please review.**

**Next chapter: Peter tells everyone what really happened; The survivors begin their journey through the jungle.**


End file.
